Tainted
by Atenista Gurl
Summary: Prequel to Spirited. Valerie Sade has amnesia and doesn't know who she is. Or who her parent is. How will Nico and some other friends help her get her memory back? NicoXOC. Rated T for mild language. Some characters of Spirited will appear later on.


**Tainted**

**By: Atenista Gurl  
**

**Chapter 1**

** Amnesia

* * *

**

My eyes blurred with inky darkness. I wanted to get up and rubbed the blurriness out of my eyes but my body felt stiff. I felt like I was pinned down on the floor, unable to move. Then I slowly began to stood up but my body still felt numb and my head hurt horribly. But my legs felt wobbly and I collapsed to the floor.

It seems like a few hours have passed by. My vision began to come back to my eyes and I blinked a couple of times. I looked around my surroundings and noticed that I was inside a cave. I touched a part of my back and noticed a quiver of arrows was attached to my back. I took one of the arrows and noticed that they look different from other arrows. They looked like they are in the color of bronze. I noticed also that the bow is also in my hand.

I noticed that there was a lake nearby so I staggered towards there and gazed at the person on the lake. The girl with long raven black hair, bright blue eyes that changed to green or brown like a kaleidoscope of colors and high cheekbones stared back at me. Her skin was pale and her expression was like she was in a living nightmare. I moved my hand to my face and the girl did the same. I reached out my hand and so did the girl. That couldn't been...me, right? I thought about my past but instead, I had a splitting headache.

The first thing that registered my mind was that I couldn't remember the past. At all.

So far, the only thing I could remember was my name. Valerie Sade.

I looked down at myself, noticing the black jeans, a pair of red converse, a blue jacket and an orange shirt. There were black words inscribed on the shirt. I pulled the fabric closer and squinted to take a look on the writing. For some reason, it was hard to read but I managed to pull it off.

Camp Half-Blood.

What the hell does that mean?

I thought about it but another splitting headache came to me and I fell to the floor, trying to control the headache.

Then I felt someone next to me.

I looked around and saw a guy around fourteen years old with dark hair, chocolate brown eyes and pale skin kneeling next to me. I was startled and managed to punched his wrist using my free hand (the one without the bow).

"Whoa, take it easy, I'm not going to hurt you." He said, rubbing his wrist gingerly.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Even though my face expressed anger my eyes told another story: fear. He must have noticed the fear in my eyes because he nodded and grinned.

"I'm not going to bite you, okay?" He reassured me. "I'm Nico di Angelo, son of Hades, at your service."

Then I felt my splitting headache coming back to me, as if I should know something about him. Or maybe it was the fact that he said 'Hades'? Wait, isn't Hades the Greek God of the Dead and Wealth?

"Hades? As in the Lord of the Underworld?" I asked in disbelief.

Nico looked puzzled. "Uh, yeah, why?"

"I thought they were just myths." I said.

"No, they are real. They are here in America." Nico explained while my head burst into another splitting headache.

"My...head." I whimpered as Nico placed a hand on my forehead. The pain subsided a little when I felt Nico's touch on my forehead. It was radiating with...warmth. Nico must have noticed I was feeling a bit better because he removed his hand from my forehead.

"Th-thanks." I stuttered.

Nico smiled. "Don't mention it. By the way, who are you?"

I hesitated then reluctantly said, "Valerie Sade."

Nico nodded. "Who' your Olympian Parent?"

"I...don't know." I said.

"Oh, amnesia? Not to worry. I'm sure your memories would come back." Nico said with a reassuring smile.

I grinned back. "Sorry about your wrist, by the way. How bad does it hurt?"

"Enough that I wouldn't hold a sword for a while." Nico said with a sarcastic grin.

I laughed. The laugh triggered through my mind then I remember: I liked to laugh. A lot. The remembrance marveled me and I began to laugh some more, liking the sound of it.

"You have a nice laugh." Nico commented.

"Thanks." I said, blushing slightly.

"Anyways, we'd better get going to Camp Half-Blood." Nico said.

I looked at him, confused. "Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's a place made for kids of the gods. Like you and me." Nico explained.

I nodded and followed him out of the cave and we venture towards Camp Half-Blood. I hope this works out for me because I need to find who I really am and why am I having amnesia. I'm going to have to find out the truth whether I like it or not.

* * *

**What do you think? Yes, Valerie has amnesia, which causes her loss of memory as a half-blood. **

**This is sort of a prequel to Spirited.  
**

**I won't reveal Valerie's Olympian Parent. Yet. **

**So just stick around and find out.**

**If possible, reviews are encouraged.  
**


End file.
